Avengers Assemble (TV Series)
| next = }} :Note, this article describes an upcoming release. Avengers Assemble is an upcoming television series from Marvel Animation. It is the third series to be produced exclusively from Marvel Entertainment after and . It is the third series to feature the Avengers after and . Background There were rumors circulation for months that Marvel would cancel and replace it with another Avengers series. A press release was released announcing that the series would not be renewed for a third season, though Marvel denied this. The same release announced Avengers Assemble for release in 2013. It was rumored to air on Cartoon Network rather than Disney XD, though this was unlikely given that The Walt Disney Company owns Marvel. When asked about airing on XD, Jeph Loeb stated, "I think the best answer for that would be, 'Wouldn't that be fantastic?'" Avengers EMH Officially Cancelled, to be replaced by Avengers Assemble at Marvel TV News On June 12, 2012 the series was officially announced, spelling the end to . Earth's Mightiest Heroes had only fifty-two episodes ordered, the two seasons, and Marvel chose not to order beyond that. That series would finish in late 2012 or early 2013 with the new series beginning in 2013 along with . The series will be produced completely in-house along with and . New "Marvel's Avengers Assemble" Cartoon Confirmed, Current "Avengers" Series To End at Marvel Animation Age Joe Quesdada said, "We've got the very best talent possible and we're allowing them the leeway to create the best stories possible. We're not reinventing the wheel here, we're just looking at what we've done successfully and applying that now to a new division of Marvel." Loeb saw this as a major step forward for Marvel in maintaining creative control over their characters as well as pushing the boundaries of animation. He stated that this would echo the tone and feel of the movie. However, it would not skew towards older audiences but feature "that kind of gigantic action and interacting among the characters." Eric Radomsky was put in charge of the production. Loeb claimed it was because Radonmsky was present whenever there was a significant leap in animation, such as ''Batman: The Animated Series''. Exclusive: Marvel Assembles New Animated Series for the Hulk and Avengers at TV Guide Cast : The roster showed the same line-up as ''The Avengers'' film with Captain America, Hulk, Iron Man, Thor, Black Widow, and Hawkeye though they added Falcon. Loeb and Quesada stressed that the line-up was to match the Marvel Cinematic Universe, fueling rumors that Falcon would appear in the sequel to ''Captain America: The First Avenger''. Marvel Confirms New Avengers Assemble Animated Series at IGN.com Falcon is meant to be the eyes of the audience. Quesada said, "He's a new member of the Avengers so he's walking through our stories wide-eyed and with wonder and amazed to be a part of it. He's a little younger than the rest of the cast and a little greener, so he adds an interesting dimension to the team that we think will play really well with the audience." Continuity There's no official word yet, though rumors suggest that the series will be in the same universe as and . Many of the voice actors from this series have been confirmed to play their characters in the other two. Animation Loeb said that the animation would be similar to in that it would be a combination of traditional 2D and computer generated imagery. References Category:Unreleased Media Category:Non MAU Category:Avengers Assemble (TV Series) Category:Marvel Animation Universe